Friction
by A-Lil-Bit-A-Something
Summary: When caught in the night, with her scent around him, and her core seeking release, what will Natsu and Lucy's passion have to offer?


Natsu was sure he'd be drunk by the time he reached the guild hall. The sweet aroma he was now addicted to swirled around him, breathing through his very being. His tongue flicked out, tasting the air, tasting that scent. His vision blurred, his keen eyes focusing and unfocusing again and again. He pressed his back against the stone wall of an alley. Steadying his breathing, he straightened, just in time to see Lucy Heartfilia emerge from the street.

"Natsu, what are you doing out here?" Lucy approached the sharp eyes and the lean body draped against the wall, his vest open, exposing the plains of hard, trained muscle. She let out a gasp, then turned red as she realized that his gaze had followed hers. His head lifted, eyebrows rising in a sinful question. Lucy made an effort to clear her throat, though no noise came out.  
"You'll freeze out here. You should come inside." He flashed her a grin. One that made her mind plummet into the depths of her fantasies.

She could almost _feel_ his sharp canines running along her neck, pressing on her collarbone until she bled-

A shiver ran up her spine. She returned her gaze to his eyes, meeting an intense, heat-filled stare. Lucy squeezed her legs together, hoping to keep herself upright. She felt a stiff coldness in her bra, and she blushed, letting the blood rush into her cheeks. She ran an arm protectively across her chest, hoping to disguise the true meaning to her movement.

Of course, Natsu had already caught it. His flaming eyes had seen the moment the peaks had risen. He took a step closer, heat rolling off of his form in waves.

Lucy almost felt the urge to lean in closer, to push herself against his body and feel that warmth.  
"Freeze, you say?" His voice was a rolling growl, almost like a vicious purr. His onyx colored eyes narrowed, watching as those peaks rose again and her knees clamped tighter. To moon sent silver light dancing through his hair, twirling and spinning across every feature that was quickly warming Lucy.

"Natsu?" As Lucy spoke, he stepped closer, nearly backing her into the wall.

"Then I guess you'll just have to heat me up." His voice was low; guttural. The sound raked claws down her spine, flames licking deliciously at her skin. In less than a moment, Natsu's mouth was upon hers.  
Lucy released what could only be described as a wanting, needing, moan. Her eyes shut and she threw herself onto her partner. Her mouth gripped his, prying his lips open with one solid movement, and swallowed the whole of his being through the moist cavern of his mouth. She felt heat coil in her stomach. Longing sliced through her soul, wrapping like a deliciously restraining vice.

He jerked once, pressing his now raging erection against her hips, against the very top of her core.

Lucy collapsed, her mouth letting out a long, strangled, high-pitched moan, her voice warping until she almost didn't recognize it as her own. She pulled Natsu down with her and spread his legs. He barely had any time to react. No clothes were gone as she tugged his face to hers, her nails clawing into his scalp, ravaging his locks as she tilted his so that he was facing her. his left leg was perched atop her right, and his right leg was planted over her left one. She brought them so close, close enough for their cores to touch, the only barrier being their clothes, which Lucy still did not remove, and Natsu's fiery hands were tucked too far into her hair to bother with the clothes.

Instead, Lucy started rubbing his core against her, jerking her hips and moving his along. The sound that escaped her mouth was the cry of pure ecstasy. Friction burned and burned, quite similar to the ball of fire Natsu was now building around them. She kept the pace, rubbing through the clothes, core on core, until she felt her panties dampen to soaking, and until she saw his crotch start oozing substance from around the threads. She'd made him release so much, that it had filled his boxers, and was leaking onto the ground. Hers too was mixing with his, draining to little of anything inside her panties.

She wasn't done though. Oh no, not at all.

She gave him a wicked grin and led him off into the streets.


End file.
